It Started Over Coffee
by Crafty Fox and Applecrumble
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fiction de Rasengan22. Naruto gagne un nouvel ami grâce à son indéniable sociabilité. Un ami charmant et plein d'esprit. UA. NaruSasuNaru.


NdT : Ceci est le titre original de cette fiction, écrite par **Rasengan22,** que j'ai préféré laisser tel quel. Pour le lien de la version originale, vous pourrez le trouver sur le profil (la fiction se lit très bien en anglais, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas la patience d'attendre les chapitres traduits ;))

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour m'en tenir le plus fidèlement à la version originale, mais comme vous le savez, l'anglais et le français ne font parfois pas bon ménage, aussi veuillez m'excuser d'avance, et je m'adresse surtout à ceux qui l'auraient déjà lue en anglais, si vous aviez interprété la chose différemment. Je suis bien sûr ouverte à toute critique ou suggestion pour la suite, du moment que celle-ci me permet de progresser. Voilà, je vous laisse! Enjoy! *3*

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto-sensei. La fiction à Rasengan22, je ne suis que la modeste traductrice.

Rating : M

Pairing : NaruSasuNaru

* * *

Naruto était installé à une table, dans le coin d'un Starbuck's. La météo était peu clémente, il avait plu par intervalles, contrecarrant son plan de prendre un bateau pour faire un tour sur le lac. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi le café était si ridiculement bondé. Toutes les tables et chaises étaient occupées sans exception.

Il ne faisait pas grand-chose, il tuait le temps. Il avait déjà checké sa liste de contacts sur son téléphone, envoyé des messages à tous ceux qui se trouvaient à moins de 30 kilomètres à la ronde, mais personne n'était disponible. Il avait également consulté ses mails, son Facebook, Twitter et Tumblr, était allé voir les appartements à louer alors que celui qu'il occupait actuellement lui convenait parfaitement. Il avait aussi regardé sur Kayak, Travelocity et Orbitz pour se renseigner sur le prix des billets d'avion en partance pour l'Allemagne, juste parce qu'il n'y avait encore jamais été…

Béni soit le Starbuck's et sa décision d'offrir le Wifi gratuit.

La table qu'il occupait se trouvait contre un mur et non loin de la desserte où les gens venaient se ravitailler en sucre, pailles, serviettes etc…, et ce fut seulement par chance qu'il leva les yeux au moment où la porte s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître un nouveau client. Celui-ci s'avança à l'intérieur, ses cheveux noirs collant à son visage à cause de la pluie. Il portait une sacoche d'ordinateur portable à l'épaule, de laquelle il sorti son portefeuille. Ce fut tout ce que Naruto nota avant qu'il ne décide d'aller faire un tour sur YouTube. Il chercha ses écouteurs dans son sac.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après qu'il ait fini de visionner sa première vidéo, il releva les yeux et trouva l'homme qu'il avait remarqué un peu plus tôt, debout avec sa boisson à la main, cherchant manifestement une place libre où s'installer.

Naruto se dit alors qu'il y avait assez de place à sa table pour deux personnes, et une prise à disposition… Ce serait sa BA de la journée, pensa-t-il. Il enleva un écouteur de son oreille.

« Hey, » dit-il, suffisamment fort pour attirer l'attention de l'autre garçon. « Tu es le bienvenue pour partager ma table si tu veux. » Il pointa le mur derrière lui. « Il y a une prise si besoin. »

L'homme l'étudia un moment, ses yeux sombres plissés, essayant visiblement de décider s'il était prudent d'accepter ou non l'invitation de Naruto. Et ce dernier se demanda quel danger pourrait bien survenir en publique, dans ce starbuck's bondé de monde, en remarquant le regard sceptique qu'il recevait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il portait l'une de ces longues capes de pervers, il était évident qu'il essayait simplement de se montrer amical. L'inconnu lança un dernier regard suppliant à la salle, mais voyant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre solution, il acquiesça et prit une chaise.

« Merci, » dit-il, clairement à contrecœur.

« Pas de problème. »

Naruto s'apprêtait à retourner sur son site quand il remarqua que le garçon sortait la prise de son ordinateur.

« Veux-tu que je la branche pour toi? » demanda-t-il, tendant une main vers lui.

Il reçut un regard suspicieux.

« Tu es vraiment méfiant envers les étrangers, n'est-ce pas ? » remarqua-t-il.

« Tu ne l'es pas toi ? » l'homme tendit tout de même son câble et Naruto le brancha.

« Hm… Pas particulièrement, mais sans être inconscient non plus. Parce que tu trouves peut-être que j'ai l'air louche ? »

« Parfaitement, » répondit l'inconnu. « Tu pourrais être une sorte de délinquant. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, bien qu'il soit en train de sourire. « Un délinquant sur son ordinateur portable dans un Starbuck's ? »

L'homme dissimulait mal un sourire narquois. « Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école à cette heure-ci ? »

« Oh, je vais pendre ça pour un compliment. Tu veux simplement dire que je fais plus jeune que mon âge. Je m'appelle Naruto, soit dit en passant. »

« Salut, Naruto, » répondit le brun en allumant son ordinateur, rapprochant sa chaise de la table.

Naurto pencha la tête sur le côté. « Tu n'as pas de nom ? »

« Bien sûr que si, mais je ne le donnerai pas à un petit délinquant qui fait l'école buissonnière. »

« Bien. Alors juste pour que tu le saches, Naruto n'est pas mon vrai nom. C'est un faux que je donne aux étrangers lorsqu'ils demandent – »

« Je n'ai rien demandé. » L'interrompit l'inconnu.

« Vrai, mais tu le voulais, et comme toi, j'essaie de prévenir le danger. Un peu comme quand une fille laisse un faux numéro de téléphone. »

« Tu te compares toi-même à une fille, maintenant ? » L'homme prit une gorgée de sa boisson. « Dois-je en conclure que tu es aussi un transsexuel, jeune délinquant ? »

« Qu'est ce que ça ferait si j'en étais un? Ca te poserait un problème ? » Demanda Naruto alors qu'il avait, l'air de rien, éteint le son de son ordinateur.

« Oui, mais uniquement la "partie délinquant". »

Naruto prit sa propre boisson en main. « Si tolérant de ta part… » dit-il sarcastiquement. « Est-ce que tu es… du coin ? »

« Je n'habite pas loin, oui, » répondit l'homme évasivement.

« Oh, est-ce que je t'ennuie avec mes questions? »

"Je ne vais pas me plaindre, j'ai une table grâce à toi. »

« Je vois. » Naruto remis en place ses écouteurs ainsi que le volume.

« Tu veux autre chose à boire? »

« Huh ? Tu disais quelque chose ? »

« Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais autre chose à boire. » L'inconnu pointa son gobelet vide.

Naruto cligna des yeux. « Pourquoi? »

« Parce que tu m'as laissé m'assoir ici, comme je le disais. Donc si tu veux autre chose à boire, je te ramène ça. »

Naruto recommença à sourire. « Uh, tu n'as à faire ça. Tu avais juste l'air si stup… euh, perdu, à regarder désespérément autour de toi comme ça. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais, un peu comme ce gosse pas populaire à l'école qui se retrouve seul au milieu de la cafétéria parce que toutes les places sont déjà prises ».

« Je vois, ça te rappelle des souvenirs ? »

Cette fois, Naruto rit franchement. « Tu es vachement marrant. »

« Je n'essayais pas vraiment d'être drôle… Tu veux autre chose à boire ou non ? »

« Puisque c'est toi qui offre, bien sûr. Hm, un mocha caramel, en Tall ça ira. »

L'homme s'excusa et se leva de sa chaise. Naruto l'observa tandis qu'il commandait. Non pas qu'il ait eu besoin de plus de caféine, mais qui refuse un café gratuit ? Naruto le regarda tout ce temps, il attisait sa curiosité. Il fallait absolument qu'il mette un nom sur cette personne. Son ton calme et posé lui rappelait celui des petits snobs qu'il avait déjà pu rencontrer en ville, mais finalement, il s'était assis à sa table sans hésiter _si_ longtemps que ça. Et maintenant il lui achetait une boisson, plaisantant plus ou moins avec lui depuis le début de leur conversation… Il devait être moins hautain et suffisant qu'il n'en avait l'air, n'est-ce pas ?

Son voisin de table reprit sa place, tendant sa boisson à Naruto (dans une taille de plus que celle qu'il avait demandé).

« Je suis un peu inquiet à l'idée de t'offrir plus de caféine, pourtant… »

Naruto prit tout de même une gorgée de la boisson. « Pourquoi, parce que je parle trop ? Ouais, si ton but était de me faire taire, tu viens probablement de commettre une grosse erreur. Ceci dit, je ne vais probablement plus tenir en place d'ici peu et tu pourras avoir la table pour toi tout seul. »

« Oh, alors tu as découvert mon plan… »

Naruto pouffa. « Sérieusement, dis-moi ton nom. »

« Est-ce que je peux en donner un faux aussi ? »

« Pas de problème. »

« Bien, alors Sasuke. »

« Sasuke ? » Naruto reprit une gorgée de café. « Ouais, très certainement un faux, mais sympathique. »

« Heureux que tu l'apprécies, Naruto. »

« Tu t'en rappelles ! Tu dois être un de ces hommes d'affaires, ceux qui serrent mains après mains en sortant des « Enchanté de vous rencontrer, vous devez être « machin » avant de lancer un regard plein d'assurance sur l'assemblée. Je me trompe ? »

Sasuke le fixa un moment.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es bizarre, mais oui… Je suis dans les _affaires_, et j'ai simplement dit ton nom par courtoisie. »

« Ouais ? Tes parents aussi, alors? »

« Ils _l'étaient_, » il sembla se raidir, « mais ils sont décédés tous les deux. »

L'expression de Naruto se tendit instantanément, éprouvant cette désagréable sensation qui nous submerge lorsqu'on perd une occasion de se taire. « Désolé. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

« Je vais te laisser faire ce que t'as à faire, je sais aussi me taire de temps en temps. »

« J'ai du mal à y croire… Je suis venu ici pour bosser, mais uniquement parce que ma connexion m'a lâchée à mon appartement. »

« Tu travailles de chez toi ? »

« Deux jours par semaines, oui. »

« Et tu bosses en ville le reste du temps ? »

« C'est ça. »

Naruto plissa les yeux. « Je peux le dire. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. « Dire quoi ? »

« Que tu viens de la ville. Tes vêtements noirs classes, ta suspicion envers les étrangers de cette charmante petite ville, ton attitude distante et… »

« Je pense que j'ai compris… »

« Tu aimes travailler en ville ? Et comment ça se fait que tu sois venu vivre si loin ? Ca doit bien te prendre une heure à l'aller et au retour. »

Sasuke passa une main dans ses cheveux et lâcha un soupire. « Je viens juste de commencer, je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir vivre en ville. En plus, mon frère m'a laissé une sacrée dette, donc pour être honnête, c'est plus avantageux de vivre ici. »

Naruto réalisa que la conversation devenait un peu trop personnelle. Mais il préféra blâmer la caféine plutôt que d'admettre qu'il était complètement indiscret. « Tu vis avec ton frère ? »

Sasuke lui offrit un regard étrange. « Non. Je vis seul. Quoique pas exactement, j'ai un chat. »

Naruto faillit recracher la gorgée de café qu'il venait de prendre. « Tu as un chat ? Sérieusement ? »

« Quoi ? Est-ce que c'est devenu hors du commun de nos jours ? »

« Non, je suppose que non. » Il passa une main sur sa nuque. « Je me disais simplement pas que t'étais du genre à… avoir un chat… Quoique, ça prend tout son sens finalement. Tu vis seul dans ton appartement et tu n'as probablement pas beaucoup d'amis puisque tu viens d'emménager, donc tu as un chat… » Naruto feignit un air compatissant avant de sourire narquoisement.

« Où est-ce que tu veux venir exactement? »

« Nulle part, je me pose juste des questions. »

« Ouais. Je ne préfère pas savoir… » Sasuke fit courir ses doigts sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

« Oh, tu écris un e-mail ? »

« Pas comme si ça te concernait, mais oui. »

« A ta petite amie ? »

« Ca en revanche, c'est vraiment pas tes affaires. »

Naruto s'appuya contre son dossier et étendit les jambes. « Ca doit vouloir dire oui. A moins que tu n'aies entraîné ton chat à envoyer des emails. Ce serait donc une chatte, finalement ? »

« Un _chat_, en fait." Sasuke semblait distrait. Naruto lui laissa quelques minutes pour finir ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Mais toi alors, qu'est ce tu fais, Naruto? A part trainer au Starbuck's en plein milieu de la journée. »

« Oh, dans la vie tu veux dire ? Je travaille avec mon père. Concessionnaire de bateaux. »

« Bateaux ? » Sasuke leva les yeux de son écran et fronça les sourcils.

« Ouais, des bateaux. Tu les mets sur l'eau… ils flottent. »

« Merci pour ça. Je me demande si j'ai même déjà rencontré un vendeur de _bateaux_. »

« Et bien, voilà qui est fait. En fait, je devais sortir sur le lac aujourd'hui, mais après il s'est mis à pleuvoir bien que la météo ait promis du beau temps. Mais c'est comme ça que ça marche, je suppose. »

« En effet. »

« Tu ne bois pas ton café… Tu n'aimes pas ça? »

« Effectivement, je n'aime pas vraiment le café. »

« Huh ? Alors pourquoi tu en as commandé un ? »

« Ca parait compliqué de venir ici pour internet sans acheter quelque chose à boire… »

« Ouais, mais c'est pas comme s'il y avait que du café. Tu aurais pu prendre autre chose, un brownie par exemple ! Ils ont l'air tellement bon. »

« Je n'aime pas les brownie non plus. »

« Quoi ? Qui n'aime pas les brownies ? »

« Moi. Les diabétiques. Les gens allergiques au chocolat. »

Naruto agita les mains avec désinvolture. « Okay, okay, j'ai compris. T'es un drôle d'oiseau, tu sais ça ? »

« Ca doit être une plaisanterie venant de toi. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Sérieusement ? »

Naruto se pencha en avant, poussant son ordinateur pour pouvoir approcher sa chaise de la table. « Je ne suis pas bizarre. J'ai juste bu un peu trop de café, c'est vrai. Celui que _tu_ m'as acheté d'ailleurs. Et j'aime bien discuter avec les étrangers. Je suis sociable, et tu es en quelque sorte intéressant. »

« En quelque sorte? »

« Hm… je voudrais pas que ça te monte à la tête… Alors, comment s'appelle ton chat ? »

« Uh… Il n'a pas de nom, en fait. »

« Ton chat n'a pas de nom ? Quoi, tu l'appelles juste Chat ? »

« Je ne l'appelle pas. Il appartenait à ma mère, je l'ai simplement récupéré après sa mort il y a quelques années. »

« Donc tu l'as récupéré depuis quelques _années_ et tu ne lui as jamais donné de nom ? Trouvons en un maintenant. Tu dois lui trouver un nom, Sasuke ! »

Sasuke posa ses coudes sur la table. « Je _dois_ ? »

« Absolument ! Je veux dire… imagine que tes parents ne t'aient pas donné de nom. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient mis sur le certificat de naissance ? »

« Tais-toi, j'essaie d'être sérieux là. Je me sens mal pour lui. Quel genre de personnalité a-t-il ? Sa couleur ? Est-ce que c'est un bon chat? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Sasuke sortit son téléphone alors qu'il sonnait, lisant ce qui devait être un message. Puis il le reposa et regarda Naruto. « C'est un chat. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise? »

« Okay… Par exemple quand tu rentres chez toi, est-ce qu'il court te rejoindre ou est-ce qu'il faut que tu le cherches pour le trouver ? »

« Il est généralement déjà derrière la porte quand je rentre dans l'appartement. »

« Tu vois ? Ca veut dire que c'est un bon chat, donc tu ne dois pas l'appeler… » Naruto se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise et croisa les bras. « Satan ou un truc du genre. Je ne sais pas, donne lui un nom sympa. »

« Satan… ? »

« La ferme, t'as saisi l'idée. Okay, donc un nom sympa pour un chat… Je n'en ai jamais eu mais, je pense à quelque chose comme… Lucky ou… Mittens ? »

« C'est immonde, » dit Sasuke.

« Très bien, dans ce cas pourquoi tu ne taperais "noms populaires de chats" sur Google ? »

« Okay, » Sasuke commença à taper sa recherche.

« Je vais regarder en même temps. »

« Pourquoi faire ? Tes deux suggestions précédentes m'ont suffi… »

« Oh, excuse-moi de ne pas être une « personne à chat », » rétorqua ironiquement Naruto. Il tapa furieusement sur Google : poop… retour arrière… noms de chaa… retour arrière… chats populaires. « Saleté de doigts ! » Il cliqua sur le premier lien et passa la liste en revue. « C'est à chier. Oh, attends, j'aime bien celui-là. Porthos ? Humphrey est un nom de chat populaire ? Les gens sont bizarres. Tu as trouvé quelque chose de ton côté ? »

Un sourire moqueur étirait les lèvres de Sasuke. « Pas vraiment. »

« Aw. Ollie, c'est mignon, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Et regarde au numéro 18, ah ! Mittens ! Je te l'avais dit. »

« Ca signifie simplement que l'originalité n'est pas ton fort. »

« Allez, sérieusement. C'est toujours mieux que de l'appeler Chat ou de ne pas l'appeler du tout. »

« C'est minimaliste, un peu comme de l'art moderne, je vois pas où est le problème, » grommela-t-il.

« Minimaliste ? »

Sasuke grogna. « Ouais, crétin. Bref, Ollie me parait pas mal. »

« Tu vois! » Naruto sourit. « Ou, je sais pas. Tu n'aurais pas un film ou acteur ou groupe favoris dont on pourrait s'inspirer ? »

« Ollie, ça ira bien. »

« Effectivement, c'est un nom génial pour un chat. Un genre de diminutif d'Oliver ou quelque chose du genre. Quoique non, c'est déprimant en fait. Oliver c'est cet orphelin… » Pour quelque raison, il s'interrompit immédiatement après avoir prononcé le mot « orphelin ».

« Ca va. »

Naruto se couvrit la bouche. « Je ne pense jamais avant de parler. »

« Tout va bien, je t'assure. »

Les quelques minutes de silences qui suivirent parurent interminables, et surtout embarrassantes. Tout du moins pour Naruto, mais Sasuke ne semblait pas vraiment offensé. Il lisait simplement quelque chose sur son écran.

« Tu gigotes… » dit-il.

« Ah, désolé. » Naruto arrêta. « Comment tu peux le savoir ? »

« Ton genoux vient de taper dans le mien. »

« Réellement ? Désolé ! Je n'ai même pas fait attention. »

« Arrête de t'excuser. »

« Uh, » et il s'interrompit juste à temps pour ne pas ressortir qu'il était « désolé ». « Bref, quand tu rentreras chez toi, tu commenceras à appeler le chat Ollie ? De quelle couleur il est ? Il n'est pas noir, j'espère ? »

« Ce ne serait pas un peu raciste de ta part ? » répondit Sasuke, affichant son éternel sourire narquois.

« La ferme. Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. »

« Il n'est pas noir. C'est un roux. »

« Vraiment ? N'est-ce pas un peu trop… _flashy_ pour toi ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix. Et non, c'est un bon chat. »

« Qui ça ? » sourit Naruto.

Sasuke soupira.

« Qui ? » Naruto tapa du doigt sur la table en signe d'impatience.

« Ollie, » marmonna Sasuke.

« Tu ne te sens pas mieux ? Maintenant ce pauvre chat a une identité. Il t'attend derrière la porte chaque soir, ais au moins la courtoisie de lui donner un nom. A moins que tu n'aies eu peur de devenir trop proche de lui ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Si tu lui donnes un nom, ça veut dire qu'il devient important. Ca t'effraie ? Tu as peur de l'engagement, peut-être ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu es, un thérapeute ? »

« Non. Je vends des bateaux, tu te rappelles ? » Naruto sourit doucement et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu penses être drôle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je le suis quand j'ai bu, ouais, définitivement. »

« Tu as l'âge requis pour boire de l'alcool au moins ? » demanda Sasuke

« C'est quoi ce délire avec mon âge ? Evidemment que oui. J'ai 23 ans. »

« Bien sûr. » Sasuke ne semblait pourtant pas en croire un traitre mot.

« Tu veux voir ma carte d'identité, peut-être ? »

« Ca ira. »

« Tant mieux, parce que tu aurais vu mon vrai prénom, qui n'est définitivement pas Naruto. »

« Hm hm. » Sasuke prit une gorgée de son café.

« Ah, enfin, tu bois ton café. Bon, sinon… ne te méprends pas, mais, puisque tu viens juste d'emménager ici… si tu veux… on pourrait traîner ensemble de temps en temps ? »

Sasuke reposa doucement sa tasse, fixant Naruto.

« Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » Il s'essuya les lèvres au cas où il aurait une moustache de lait.

« Tu ne t'en rends pas compte? On dirait que tu es en train de me draguer. Juste pour être clair, tu me demandes de sortir avec toi ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de m'asseoir à ta table ? »

« Quoi ? » Naruto secoua vivement la tête en tendant ses mains devant lui. « Non ! Je me disais juste que je pourrais te montrer le coin, te faire rencontrer certains de mes amis. Je pensais juste que ce serait sympa de… »

« Ca va aller, Naruto. Je suis un grand garçon, je peux faire ça moi-même. »

« Ouais, bien. Ca n'impliquait pas d'autres aspects, okay ? Ca aurait simplement pu être sympa de te revoir parce que c'était cool de _parler_ avec toi. »

« Okay. Donne-moi ton numéro. »

« Hein ? »

« Ton numéro de téléphone. Donne le moi. » Sasuke reprit son téléphone en main.

« Sérieusement ? Bien. » Naruto s'executa, et peu de temps après, son téléphone sonna. « Oh, cool. » Il entra le nom de Sasuke. « Peut-être que je pourrais rencontrer Ollie un jour futur. »

« Ne vas pas te mettre des idées en tête… » Sasuke sourit en coin.

« Ouais, je voudrais pas aller trop vite. On devrait peut-être aller manger ensemble avant. » Naruto agita ses sourcils d'un air moqueur.

« Je pensais que ça n'impliquait rien de _gay._ »

Naruto gloussa. « On appelle ça "bromance" de nos jours, Sasuke. C'est parfaitement légitime. »

« Ouais, d'autant que ce serait hypocrite de ma part de prétendre le contraire. »

« Pourquoi ça? »

« Parce que… » Sasuke prit une inspiration, puis il avoua : « Je suis gay. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de répéter ça. »

« Attends. Tu es quoi maintenant ? »

« Je sors avec d'autres _hommes_. »

« Oh… Bien, pas de problème. »

« Vraiment ? Je pensais juste qu'il fallait être clair là-dessus tout de suite, histoire de nous éviter des moments embarrassants. »

« Ouais, totalement. Ce n'est pas embarrassant ni quoique ce soit. Ouais. Ouaip. »

« Sûr ? Je ne voulais pas jeter un froid, en tout cas. »

Naruto leva à nouveau sa main devant lui. « Non, ne te fais pas de fausses idées. Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. J'ai juste été surpris que… tu veuilles bien me le dire. Mais je suis content, d'une certaine façon. »

« Content que j'aime les hommes ? » Sasuke pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Content que tu me le dises. Parce que, je… j'apprécie juste ton honnêteté. Voilà. »

"Eloquent. Tu vas effacer mon numéro dès que tu seras sorti d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?"

« Bien sûr que non ! » assura Naruto. « Non, je t'apprécie vraiment. Je me fiche que tu sois gay. Ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais de sortir avec moi ou autre. Je veux dire, non pas que tu ne sois pas… tu sais, un mec séduisant ? Et tu as de la répartie, vraiment hilarante, et je vais me taire maintenant parce que ça va finir par ressembler à de la drague alors que ce n'en est pas. »

« Naruto, tout va bien. J'ai bien compris que je n'aurais pas dû t'offrir ce deuxième café. »

« Est-ce que tu… »

« Hm? » La voix de Sasuke était grave et douce.

« Ca te dirai d'aller manger quelque part ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner, alors je me disais qu'on aurait pu aller manger dans ce restaurant de pâtes, pas loin d'ici. »

Sasuke s'enfonça dans son dossier, réfléchissant. « L'italien ? Ca a l'air pas mal. Il est peut-être un peu tôt pour diner, en revanche. »

« Allons boire quelques verres avant, alors. Vivre encore quelques moments embarrassants avant de se connaitre un peu mieux. » Naruto sourit.

« Je suppose que je peux finir ce que j'ai à faire plus tard dans la soirée. »

« Est-ce que c'est bizarre que je t'invite à diner ? » demanda Naruto. « Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami gay avant, donc je ne suis pas trop sûr de la marche à suivre… »

« Quoi, tu as peur que j'essaie de t'allonger sur une table pour te violer ? »

« Bien, non. Evidemment que non. La ferme. C'est juste nouveau pour moi, je veux juste m'assurer de ne pas te mettre mal à l'aise. »

« Je te remercie pour ta solicitude, mais je me suis parfaitement à l'aise avec moi-même. »

« Moi aussi. Honnêtement, ça va être cool. Tu pourrais m'emmener faire du shopping, mon père dit que je ne m'habille pas suffisamment bien pour le boulot. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Le stéréotype typique du mec gay qui aime faire les boutiques. »

« Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ça ? Tu as du style, pourtant. »

« … Merci. »

« Bien, je conduis ou tu préfères qu'on prenne des voitures séparées ? »

« Je vais conduire, » répondit Sasuke. Il referma son ordinateur et commença à ranger ses affaires tandis que Naruto faisait de même.

Alors qu'il sortait, Naruto tint la porte ouverte à Sasuke, qui se trouvait juste derrière. « Après toi. »

« Quel gentleman. » Dit Sasuke ironiquement.

Il pleuvait toujours légèrement dehors.

« Où est garée ta voiture? » demanda Naruto.

« Ici. » Sasuke appuya sur le bouton de sa clé et une lumière orange éclaira les phares.

« Oh, une voiture électrique, » Naruto approuva. « Je ne suis monté qu'une seule fois dans ce genre de véhicule avant. »

« Essaie juste de ne pas toucher à tout. » Ils ouvrirent leurs portes respectives, et Naruto lança un dernier regard appréciatif avant de monter à l'intérieur.

« Tu parlais de la voiture ? Ou tu faisais allusion à autre chose ? » plaisanta-t-il en attachant sa ceinture.

« Oh wow. Je commence vraiment à regretter de t'avoir confié mes préférences sexuelles… »

« Allez, Sasuke. Tu le sais que c'est le début d'une _belle_ relation. »

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre! Aah, cette espèce d'hyperactif de Naru, il vous fait pas penser à ce type lourdingue qu'on s'est tous tapé un jour en prenant le train ? Enfin, si tous les types lourdingues pouvaient être des Naruto... Bref! J'espère que ça vous a plu autant qu'à moi, la suite est encore meilleure faites moi confiance :) Et juste une dernière chose, à propos des updates, je pense osciller entre deux et trois semaines, selon la longueur des chapitres, le temps de les corriger etc... Si je peux faire plus vite comptez sur moi, je ferai de mon mieux ^^ Sur ce, une petite review pour la traductrice? *3* Bien à vous et à très vite!


End file.
